


Обещание

by Regis



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Белый дает обещание, которое не сможет сдержать.





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maniken](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maniken).
  * A translation of [Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364275) by Bitterfig. 



> не бечено

Когда мы доезжаем до склада, Оранжевый опять без сознания.

Но уж лучше так, чем беспрестанные крики и стоны, как раньше.

Его рука, крепко сжимающая мою, просто ледяная. Он весь вспотел, но его кожа холодная и жесткая, как будто он уже мертв. Его губы посинели. Он потерял много крови, это трудно не заметить. Заднее сиденье автомобиля выглядит будто скотобойня, его костюм насквозь пропитан кровью.

Я вытаскиваю Оранжевого с заднего сиденья, забрасываю его руку себе на шею, и начинаю путь к складу. Он некрупный парень, но висит на мне мертвым грузом. У меня не получается тащить его на себе. Я хлопаю его по щекам, пытаясь привести в чувство.

\- Давай, парень, помоги мне. Очнись, мы почти пришли. 

Его веки подрагивают, хотя глаз он так и не открывает. Он в сознании и с трудом, но все же передвигает ногами, и мы медленно идем к складу. Я предупреждаю его, чтобы он постарался не кричать. На его лице застыла гримаса боли, он тихо стонет при каждом шаге, наваливаясь на мое плечо все сильнее, прижимаясь ко мне.

Гребаный Иисус, так трудно поверить, что всего шесть часов назад, этот самый парень лежал в моей постели. Боже, он был теплый, такой теплый, его мягкая бледная кожа розовела под моими руками. Я не мог его не трогать, а он, он прижимался ко мне. Утром, когда пора было собираться, он лежал на мне прямо как сейчас, стараясь удержать в кровати. Нужно было идти, но он не давал мне подняться с постели, он хотел больше, просил еще и еще, как будто знал, что это в последний раз. 

Настоящий псих.

\- Я не дам тебе умереть, малыш, - говорю я ему. – Клянусь, я не дам тебе умереть.


End file.
